nature_of_man_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanase Yoshi
Power&Specialties: He has Musical PSI depending on what music he is thinking of (Via telepathy) but mainly listening to on his wireless headphones his ability at the time changes between 5 and 6 things with two versions which are only possible after cycling through all 5 in a fight. He, however, has one passive one which is active without music which is telepathy. * Blues: Cryokinesis * Rock: Psychokinesis (which due to its functionality allows for aerokinesis) * Classical/General relaxing: Chlorokinesis * Electronic: Electrokinesis * Trance: Hypnosis * When all prior 6 have been used: Japanese song of any kind. - Awakening/Limit Release mk I/II (this becomes a 6th and a passive upon activation) Awakened choice set/Remix set * Blues gets hydrokinesis * Metal: Metallurgy * Soul music: Astral Projection * Hip Hop: Pyrokinesis * Eurobeat: Teleportation/apportation * Jazz: Clairvoyance Skillsets/Buffs and inventory: BUFFS: * Power Use +4 (Psychokinesis/Telepathy,Teleportation/Metallurgy) (+1 in mkII) * Power use +3 (Others) (+1 in mkII) * +3 perception * +3 speed * +5 intelligence * -5 Charisma * -3 defensive action that would require strength * +1 damage taken Special Condition Remix: * Outside of battle due to the lack of stress, he can change usable genres but generally chooses not to unless there is a reason for it if he gets into battle he will have his currently selected 6 genres. * He can remix once, every 5 cycles (cooldown) allowing him to change 1 genre in a battle Special Condition mkI/II - only after switching between 5 abilities in battle * MKI - Nanashi awakens and gets one extra ability that he can switch between he can now freely use and combine any abilities lasts for 5 cycles and he loses half his HP for this action (More to be added - WIP) * MKII - Nanashi full unleashes his full potential gains 2 extra abilities can use any in any combination and gets +1 to his 4 and 3 making 5 and 4 for power use and after 3 cycles he is incapacitated by the sheer release of energy (also likely more to be added - WIP) Special Condition Mashup! * Nanashi can listen to mashups 2-3 of genres to allow for multiple power usage (respective rolls still) * At 2 it doesn't count for however long it's used for another switch (same goes for 3) and at 3 he cannot switch for a whole turn due to being immersed in the song. INVENTORY: * His Phone * Wireless Headphones * various seeds (X30 only requires one for usage) Character backstory: Nanase Yoshi also known as Nanashi, left school after an incident where his powers went slightly out of control and did some structural damage he was expelled he was never given a criminal record as it was too harsh a punishment as it was acknowledged by the faculty to be an accident but a grave one that made him too problematic for their school. Since then Nanashi has felt responsible for his powers being a liability upon others and has come to feel like a liability himself, he is a NEET and has long dropped out of school for a year at this point he practically hates himself but he still goes outside for necessities such as food and water. He's a kindhearted person at the core so he would without a second thought help out people in distress or in need of assistance but he would keep his usual negative attitude towards himself meaning that he may act in self-destructive or even "sacrificial"/reckless ways. Nanashi perhaps just needs some friends and maybe just maybe, he'll be able to make some and maybe something even more one day...? Trivia: * A good lad Category:Main char